


Виски, чай и тоска по дому

by MichaelTheCarrot



Series: Высеченные в камне [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Military, Modern Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Их называют королями Севера, на их гробницах будут писать элегии — генералы, выдержавшие полугодовую осаду в разрушенном городе, короли, по крупицам восстановившие свои земли. Торин, сын Траина, и Трандуил Ороферион запомнили этот союз немного по-разному.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield & Thranduil
Series: Высеченные в камне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677949
Kudos: 13





	Виски, чай и тоска по дому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey, Tea, and the Homesick Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904059) by [Lee_Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy). 



> 1\. Упоминание военных действий, массовых и одиночных убийств  
> 2\. Упоминание однополого брака Торина и Бильбо, сам Бильбо участия в сюжете не принимает  
> 3\. Приквел к фику «Да здравствует сказочный король»  
> 4\. Переведено для fandom Hobbit 2014  
> 5\. Большое спасибо за помощь Estree и jose miguel

1.

  


Торину было десять, когда он впервые познакомился с королём Дориата и Эрин Гален. Торин был официален, серьёзен и одет в лучшую военную форму — маленькая безбородая копия своего отца. Трандуилу было четырнадцать, и он блевал в бесценную фарфоровую вазу.

  


— Простите за беспокойство, — нерешительно сказал Торин. Его наставники никогда не говорили, что делать в таких ситуациях. — Я думал... то есть, я искал приёмную. Мой отец...

— Он с моим премьер-министром, — прохрипел Трандуил, уперевшись лбом в край вазы. Он выглядел почти прозрачным. Длинные светлые пряди выбивались из его сложной причёски, обрамляя худое, болезненно бледное лицо. — Они подписывают соглашение, по которому я буду обязан кланяться и лебезить перед твоим экономическим советом.

  


Торин на минуту представил это и по-детски рассердился. Когда дело доходило до его отца, он инстинктивно принимался защищаться, неважно, ругал ли его отец, или Торин сам с кем-то ругался из-за него.

  


— Но ведь это хорошее соглашение, — сказал Торин. — Честное.

— Ну, хвала Эру, что ты сказал мне об этом. А то ведь я мог бы и разозлиться.

  


Торин разрывался между возмущением и правилами этикета, усвоенными за восемь лет обучения. В конце концов, это был король другого государства! И неважно, что он тощий, больной и блюет в вазы.

  


— Хотите, я позову кого-нибудь из ваших слуг? — спросил он, решив быть вежливым. Ему казалось, что Трандуила уже должны ждать, или, по крайней мере, за дверями должна стоять стража, но Торин никого не видел в этом крыле дворца — поэтому и заблудился. — Или придворного врача?

  


Трандуил взглянул на него и пренебрежительно усмехнулся:

— Мне не нужен врач, маленький принц.

— Но вы больны, — возразил Торин.

— Прямо по коридору до винтовой лестницы, — отрезал Трандуил. Он снова сгорбился, уронив голову на край вазы. Его голос звучал глухо. — Первая дверь направо — это приёмная. И не говори министру, что ты меня видел.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно сказал Торин, — а вы уверены...

— Иди.

  


Торин ушёл. Эреборская делегация пробыла во дворце ещё две недели после подписания соглашения, но Торин больше не видел юного короля.

  


Он тогда ничего не понял. Совершенно ничего.

  


2.

  


Когда они встретились во второй раз, Трандуилу было семнадцать, и недавно он подверг пыткам, а затем казнил своего премьер-министра по обвинению в государственной измене. Торин несколько месяцев слушал, как говорили об этом отец и дед, и в любую свободную минуту читал всё, что мог найти об этой истории.

  


Фотографии в газетах не имели ничего общего с бледным и грустным мальчиком, которого Торин встретил три года назад. Король стал выше — из-за того же скачка в росте, который отравлял Торину жизнь постоянной болью в мышцах и досадной неуклюжестью, — и теперь выглядел не уже не тощим, а элегантным. Чаще всего его называли стройным, а несколько паршивых газетёнок даже посмели написать «изящный», как будто он был кинозвездой или одной из разряженных девиц, вроде тех, что водил на приёмы герцог Фундин. Трандуил был красивым, это признавали многие, но его нельзя было назвать симпатичным или хотя бы привлекательным — слишком холодной была его красота.

  


Теперь он считался одним из самых опасных королей к северу от Ангмара. При дворе у него почти не осталось жестоких и безжалостных политиков. Да что за ребенок приговорит к смерти ближайшего друга своего отца?

  


Через месяц после казни Трандуил посетил встречу Белого Совета впервые со дня своей коронации. Почти десять лет к нему во дворец посылали делегации, но теперь он приехал в Изенгард сам, одетый в лучшую мантию Орофера, и в сопровождении высокой, хмурой женщины в военной форме.

  


— Рад видеть вас, принц Торин, — сказал Трандуил, когда их официально представили друг другу на одном из вечерних фуршетов. Он насмешливо улыбался, держа в руке хрустальный бокал, изящно украшенный серебром и жемчугом. У Первого лорда Сарумана был неплохой вкус. — Как поживает ваш дед?

— Хорошо, — ответил Торин сухо, сцепляя руки за спиной. Ему не нравилось, когда его дразнили. Ещё меньше ему нравилось, когда он не понимал шуток. — Он очень занят новым проектом в области горно-шахтной промышленности.

— Да, я слышал... А что же вы сами? Ваш отец сказал, что вы скоро вступите в ряды военных.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

— И всё же, когда мы виделись в последний раз, вы уже были в военной форме, если я правильно помню. Хотя, — он привычно осушил бокал одним глотком, — я вполне могу ошибаться.

  


Торин почувствовал, что беседа сворачивает в неприятное русло.

  


— Это семейная традиция.

— Вот как. — Казалось, Трандуил собирался добавить что-то ещё, но в этот момент в ворота, увитые дикой розой, вошли лорд Элронд и леди Келебриан. — Прошу прощения, принц Торин. Уверен, мы ещё встретимся.

  


Торин надеялся, что этого не случится. Ему не нравился король Трандуил, и не только потому, что Траин в узком кругу называл его заносчивым и властолюбивым мелким засранцем.

  


Краем глаза Торин наблюдал, как Трандуил подходит к новым гостям.

— Лорд Элронд, — сказал он совершенно другим голосом. — Миледи. А это, должно быть, ваши маленькие лордики.

— Элладан и Элрохир, — ответила леди Келебриан, подталкивая сыновей, чтобы те поклонились. — Как чудесно снова видеть вас, Ваше Величество. Матушка говорила, что вы выглядите совсем как Орофер в ваши годы.

— Великая герцогиня очень добра, — мягко сказал Трандуил, позволяя Келебриан обнять себя.

— Нам следовало быть более внимательными, — сказал Элронд из-за плеча жены. — Если бы мы знали...

— Обошлось почти без последствий, — перебил Трандуил, резко выпутываясь из объятий Келебриан. — Пойдёмте, я представлю вас своей делегации. Полагаю, вы обнаружите там немало знакомых имён.

— Эренион говорил, что в ожидании выборов вы назначили премьер-министром младшую дочь Элуреда. — сказал Элронд. — Я не видел её со свадьбы.

— Выборы — формальность, — отмахнулся Трандуил. — У нас считается, что любая девушка из рода Тингола — это вторая Лютиэн. При дворе моего отца все восхищались ей... а вот, собственно, и она сама.

  


Девушка подошла к ним, и Элронд тут же завязал с ней оживленную беседу. Вокруг царила атмосфера теплой семейной встречи, но Торин отлично знал, что их с отцом не пригласят на Совет. В вековом переплетении союзов западных и южных королевств не было места для принцев Эребора.

  


Если бы Трор не был самым богатым монархом на континенте, им бы даже не прислали приглашение.

  


После этого Торин видел Трандуила ещё один или два раза, ловил отблески света на украшениях с другого конца переполненного зала. Все произносили скучные одинаковые речи, а Трандуил загадочно молчал. Вместо него говорила его премьер-министр, а в промежутках между дебатами они тихо совещались.

  


Когда дебаты, как всегда, свернули к военным репарациям и недавним беспорядкам в Эред Митрин, Трандуил подался вперёд, глядя прямо в глаза Траину. Он слегка улыбался, но никакой радости в его улыбке не было.

  


Траин встретил его немигающий взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

  


3.

  


— Отец не очень-то любит короля Трандуила, — сказал Торин как-то раз. Он сидел скрестив ноги в одном из старых потёртых кресел, от которых Трор был без ума. Отец Трора любил роскошь; Трор же любил использовать вещи до тех пор, пока они окончательно не развалятся, поэтому мебелировка дворца являла собой причудливую смесь невероятного аристократического гедонизма и жесткой бережливости, а кабинет Трора был похож на маленький антикварный магазинчик.

  


— Это верно, — ответил Трор и вручил Торину стопку бумаг. — Прочитай и подпиши за меня, хорошо?

  


Следующие полчаса Торин провёл, разбираясь в хозяйственных счетах. Его нервировало, когда его отвлекали — когда слуга появлялся из-за плеча, ведя за собой любимую борзую Трора, или когда убирали недопитый чай. Торин погряз в длинных столбиках цифр — здесь крутились пугающе большие суммы. Он уже проверял итог на последней странице, когда Трор нарушил их уютное молчание.

  


— Ты помнишь, когда тебе было шесть лет? Я вот отлично помню тебя шестилетнего. Всегда забирался туда, где тебе быть не положено, ходил за мной по пятам, как маленькая тень. Пока не родился Фрерин, ты почти ни с кем не разговаривал, а потом ты решил, что твоя главная задача — заставлять окружающих заботиться о нём.

  


Торин поёрзал, немного покраснев. На столе Трора стояла фотография маленького мальчика с большими тёмными глазами, который прикладывал маленькую пухлую ручку ко лбу, отдавая честь проходящим войскам. Иногда он вглядывался в это фото, пытаясь найти сходство между собой и этим молчаливым малышом.

  


— Ты часто взбирался на мой трон и читал там свои детские книжки, — сказал Трор, нежно глядя на Торин поверх очков. — И играл в короля.

  


— Да, — подтвердил Торин. Ему было ужасно неловко.

  


Трор задумчиво хмыкнул.

  


— А что, если бы это действительно случилось? Если бы стал тогда королём? В шесть лет — королём Эребора.

  


Торин попытался представить это, но не смог. Он даже сейчас с трудом мог представить себя королём, хотя эта мысль часто приходила ему в голову. Всё равно его дед может прожить ещё лет тридцать, а потом ещё тридцать лет будет править его отец, так что Торин на всю жизнь может остаться наследным принцем, так и не коронованным.

  


— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Думаю, дядя Фундин взял бы всё в свои руки, пока я не вырасту.

— Предположим, что он тоже мёртв. Предположим, что вся твоя семья мертва и ты остался совсем один. Предположим, что Наин не правит в Железных Холмах.

  


Торин молчал.

  


— Именно это случилось в Дориате, — вздохнул Трор и вернулся к чтению. — Теперь уже дважды. Когда Тингола убили и его империя рухнула, вся его семья бежала из страны. И вся его знать тоже — те, кому было, куда идти. Орофер был единственным, у кого не оказалось внешних связей, а потом началась война. Он умер, а его сын в шесть лет стал королём в змеиной яме с алчными и жестокими придворными. Все десять лет мы врали и притворялись, что король Эрин Гален — недружелюбный маленький мальчик. Я думаю, он просто устал притворяться.

  


Торин это знал. Его учитель истории всегда хвалил его за тщательные исследования и подробнейшие эссе со множеством ссылок. Но слышать, как просто, констатируя факты, говорит об этом дедушка, было очень странно.

  


— Он ведь всего на четыре года старше меня, — сказал Торин, разглядывая свои ладони. — Ему всего семнадцать. Даже сейчас.

— О, я бы не очень его жалел. Твой отец прав — Трандуил опасен. Это мстительный, страдающий алкоголизмом подросток на троне страны, которая легко может перекрыть половину наших поставок через горы. Но... — он замолчал.

— Но?

— Но я хорошо знал Орофера. Нас называли королями Севера... — Трор протянул Торину ещё одну стопку бумаг. — По крайней мере, для одного из нас это обернулось к лучшему. Подпишешь их тоже, хорошо?

  


4.

  


В следующий раз Торин и Трандуил встретились на похоронах.

  


Торин уже был полковником и носил чёрный мундир, увешанный медалями и драгоценными орденами. Ни чин, ни награды не были его заслугой — они принадлежали кронпринцу Эребора, а Трора десять дней назад взорвал какой-то анархист.

  


Через год они снова встретились на официальной коронации Траина.

  


Теперь Торину было совершенно наплевать на Трандуила — его заботили вещи поважнее.

  


(Когда поднялся мятеж, Траин клялся, что каждое суверенное королевство на континенте встанет на их защиту. Торин смотрел на вещи более трезво — он знал, что они исторически оказались не на той стороне. Старые монархии изживали себя — теперь к власти приходили люди без пиджаков, ведущие дебаты в газетах и парламентах. В Гондоре наместник правил лишь номинально; огромная Харадская Империя рассыпалась на части. Академии Линдона и Имладриса издавали книги, кишевшие словами «раскол», «республика», «независимость», и все знали, что Верховный Владыка читал эти книги с большим интересом.

  


Когда поднялся мятеж, весь мир спокойно смотрел на них со стороны. Волнения в Эред Митрин переросли в затяжную кровавую войну, а когда и Эребор был захвачен, в иностранных газетах начали появляться короткие статьи об одном гондорском офицере, из-за которого начались беспорядки на харадской границе.

  


Согласно старым штабным архивам, это был полковник Саурон Аннатар.)

  


5.

  


Торин повзрослел на поле боя, увидев, как его командующего разнесло взрывом на куски.

  


Его полку было приказано взять небольшой городок в излучине Келдуина. В городе было пять мостов — старинных, каменных, совершенно непригодных для переправы войск, танков и боеприпасов. Меньше, чем через шесть часов, когда они уже взяли город — они взяли город! — пришло сообщение от командования, помеченное как срочное.

  


Генерал прослушал его и помрачнел лицом. Он подозвал Торина, и Торин уже знал, о чём тот скажет.

  


— Король пропал, — сказал он, и Торин похолодел от боли и ужаса. — Вероятно, захвачен в плен. Возможно, мёртв. Королева приказывает вам вернуться в столицу.

— Я нужен здесь, — возразил Торин. — Мой отряд...

— Я присмотрю за вашими людьми. Принц Торин, моя скорбь о вашем отце сильнее, чем я могу выразить, но вам нужно возвращаться. Посланники королевы сопроводят вас к арьергарду, а генерал Фундин обеспечит вам безопасность на пути в столицу.

  


Торин стоял как громом поражённый. Этого просто не могло случиться. Только не сейчас. Император и самодержец всея Севера, король Эребора, Дейла, Келдуина, Эред Митрин, Эред Луин, наследник Железных Холмов, повелитель Казад-Дума, Ногрода, Белегоста...

  


— Да, сэр, — с трудом произнёс Торин.

  


Революционеры требовали изгнания королевской семьи, но не истребления. Однако последние полгода бои вела по большей части Рунная армия под командованием какого-то чужеземца, называвшего себя Смаугом. Скорее всего, он прикажет, если уже не приказал, схватить Торина живым или мёртвым. Где Торин служил, знали все.

  


Торин с трудом сглотнул.

  


— Сэр, если позволите — это честь для меня.

  


Седой генерал, бессовестно жульничавший в карты с Трором, сражавший в каждой битве со времён осады Казад-Дума, преклонил колени и протянул свой меч вперёд. Торин застыл.

  


— Мы позаботимся о вашем королевстве, — сказал генерал. — Все мы. Столько, сколько потребуется.

— Я не разочарую вас, — выдавил Торин. Его мутило. — Я не...

  


А потом его окружили посланники королевы, и капитан Дори вручил ему солдатский парусиновый вещмешок со словами: — Мы всё собрали, Ваше Величество, не волнуйтесь, — а потом...

  


Потом в воздухе просвистел двенадцатидюймовый снаряд, выпущенный из осадного орудия за десять тысяч ярдов отсюда, и мир вокруг превратился в кошмар из чёрного дыма и шрапнели. Генералу оторвало ноги, капитан орал не своим голосом, но Торин ничего не слышал из-за звона в ушах.

  


Он не помнил, как вырывался из рук посланников, повторяя: «Я должен вернуться. Я должен вернуться. Я должен вернуться...» Он не помнил, как прижимал к себе болтающийся вещмешок и как горели лёгкие от едкого чёрного дыма.

  


Когда он вернулся в штаб-квартиру, он вспомнил только, как генерал преклонил колени перед ним колени и вдруг понял, что всё ещё сжимает в руке его меч.

  


6.

  


Торин стал королём, потом — королём в изгнании. Смауг стал Первым Министром Новой Республики Эребор, а Торин стал...

  


Никем, в общем-то.

  


Наин, его дядя, приютил их в Железных Холмах. Маму и Фрерина Торин отослал в Эред Луин, летний замок у моря, но младшая сестра, шестнадцатилетняя Дис, такая же упёртая и хмурая, как и он, наотрез отказалась уезжать. Полгода в изгнании она просила у Торина разрешение выйти замуж за одного из любимых офицеров Наина. Торин отказывал из принципа, но Дис не зря была дедушкиной любимицей и умела добиваться своего.

  


Когда он спросил её: «Зачем?», она пожала плечами.

— Он мне нравится. Кроме того, надо ведь кому-то из нас подумать о наследниках — а ты этим заниматься не собираешься.

  


Торин лично встретился с этим офицером, устроил ему допрос с пристрастием и быстро понял, что это был самый обычный вояка — здоровенный, бородатый, пьющий в три горла и знающий наизусть все непристойные песни, которые солдаты горланят на марше. Он безумно понравился Торину, хотя тот честно пытался сосредоточиться на его недостатках.

  


— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, — сказал он, когда Дис снова начала приставать к нему со свадьбой. — Делай, что хочешь. Я напишу маме.

  


— Она расплачется, это точно, — мрачно предрекла Дис. — По крайней мере, мы этого не увидим. Нам обязательно соблюдать всю эту ерунду — официальное предложение, помолвка на год, представление ко двору в День Дурина, или ты просто поженишь нас и дело с концом?

  


Она не говорила о том, что до Дня Дурина они могут не дожить — это было и так очевидно.

  


— Официальное предложение, — твёрдо сказал Торин. — И помолвка минимум на три месяца. Саму свадьбу можно приурочить к празднику Середины Зимы. Мне нечего дать тебе в приданное, но, я думаю, он не будет против.

  


А если будет, у Торина найдётся, что ему сказать. Может быть, даже несколько раз.

  


— О, этот вопрос мы решим, — легкомысленно ответила Дис. — Я надену бабушкины изумруды — они будут сочетаться с сосновыми ветками и венками из остролиста, а ещё можно воскуривать благовония с кедром и ванилью. Это будет совершенно в духе традиций, и мы не возьмём у дяди Наина ни пенни.

  


Торин поженил их на празднике Середины Зимы, как и обещал. Древние клятвы застревали у него в горле, а слова «властью, данной мне, пред всевидящим оком Севера, с тем, чтобы вы жили в мире и согласии, во славу ваших предков» горчили на языке. Но Дис слушала его внимательно, и когда она поцеловала мужа, её глаза взволнованно блестели.

  


О пышном празднике, который Наин закатил в честь новобрачных, говорил весь город. Торин считал, что людям просто нужен был повод для веселья — ополченцы уже рыли окопы вокруг города, а с вокзала каждый день уходили до отказа набитые поезда.

  


Из западных и южных деревень приезжали изможденные беженцы. Остатки регулярной армии спешно обучали новобранцев и расставляли боевые орудия на склонах вокруг города.

  


Шли месяцы. Они наблюдали. Они ждали. Торин и Наин сбивались с ног, пытаясь организовать защиту города. Рапорты из Эребора были для него сущей пыткой; агенты из столицы один за другим прерывали связь — то ли погибали, то ли уходили в подполье. Когда Дис сказала, что беременна, это была первая хорошая новость в этом году.

  


Мать писала, что Фрерин становится все беспокойнее, и что в Эред Луин говорят о новом сборе добровольцев для освобождения Эребора. Торин, который своими глазами видел, как Смауг уничтожил сто тысяч человек за какие-то несчастные десять дней, писал матери, как закончилось бы любое такое предприятие.

  


_Незадолго до того, как его убили, генерал Фундин установил, что для того, чтобы отбить столицу, потребуется как минимум полмиллиона солдат. В то время Смауг ещё не полностью контролировал Эребор, а Первая армия была обездвижена операциями в Озёрном городе._

_Сейчас Первая и Вторая армия Смауга занимают хорошие позиции. Его полиция пресекает или жестоко искореняет любое организованное гражданское сопротивление. Я не могу представить себе, как захватить город, не имея по меньшей мере двух миллионов солдат, не говорят уж о том, чтобы удержать его. Если ты хочешь, чтобы хоть кто-то из твоих детей остался жив, мама, пожалуйста, удержи Фрерина в Эред Луин._

_Всё так же преданный и любящий, твой сын Торин._

  


Ему больше не было дела до титулов. Сейчас было глупо переводить на них бумагу. Торин уже не был ни поковником, ни королём.

  


Он был никем.

  


7.

  


Смауг осадил Железные Холмы, но Торин, Дис и её семья покинули город за два дня до того, как появились первые танки. Наин понял, к чему идёт дело, и велел своему единственному сыну уходить с ними. Через два дня после этого они жались друг к другу в промёрзшей хижине у подножья Эред Митрин, слушали эхо выстрелов вдали и гул самолётов над головой. Превосходство Смауга в воздухе было абсолютным: не было ни малейшей надежды спастись этим путём.

  


— Рельсовые гаубицы, — заявил Даин, глядя на вспышки света на далекими заснеженными вершинами. — Пятнадцатидюймовые фугасные снаряды, по полторы тысячи фунтов каждый. Эффективный радиус поражения — одиннадцать тысяч пятьсот ярдов на тысячу двести футов за секунду. А потом они привезут осадные орудия.

  


Торин сел рядом с ним. Даину недавно исполнилось тринадцать. Он был троюродным братом Торина.

  


— Расскажи мне о них, — попросил Торин.

  


Даин поднял глаза. Пол затрясся от очередной канонады где-то вдалеке. С потолка посыпалась пыль.

  


— Если ты пытаешься отвлечь меня, то это довольно глупый способ.

  


Торин откинулся назад, облокотившись о стену.

  


— А кто сказал, что это тебе нужно отвлечься?

  


Даин слегка улыбнулся.

  


— Ладно, как скажешь.

  


Он начал с осадных орудий, потом перешёл на военно-морское вооружение, мелкокалиберные магазинные винтовки и различные виды боевых отравляющих веществ, пока не заснул на плече у Торина.

  


— Бедный ребёнок, — вздохнула Дис, подсаживаясь к ним. Фили притих у неё на руках. В его маленьком мире всё было прекрасно — тепло, сытость и покой в материнских объятиях. — Как ты?

— Нормально, — ответил Торин. — Вообще-то, это не у меня здесь грудной ребёнок.

— Пфф. Тебе так же нормально, как и мне — а значит, на самом деле, отвратительно. Но ныть и скорбеть сейчас нет смысла. Наш эскорт вообще когда-нибудь появится?

— Капитан сказал, что им до нас тридцать шесть часов пути.

— И они верны нам?

— Вот и посмотрим.

  


Дис придвинулась ближе, и Торин обнял её за плечи. Ребёнок агукал, зевал и потихоньку засыпал. Они молчали — впрочем, они никогда не разговаривали особенно много. Начинать сейчас не было смысла.

  


В отдалении грохотали орудия, отзываясь гулким эхом и озаряя горы отсветами взрывов.

  


8.

  


А потом неожиданно появился Трандуил. Ему было двадцать четыре, хотя теперь они не обращали внимания на такую ерунду. Он был всё таким же: высоким, неулыбчивым и невероятно красивым, несмотря на коротко подрезанные волосы и кольцо жёлтых синяков над высоким воротником рубашки.

  


– Кому-то ты не нравишься, – выдавил Торин, всё ещё ошеломленный взрывом, который перевернул их поезд и уничтожил почти весь эскорт.

  


Трандуил поднял идеальную бровь.

  


– Кто бы говорил.

  


Они ушли от линии форнта, но даже здесь, за двести миль от Эребора, им грозила опасность. Муж Дис взял на себя наёмных убийц. Меньше, чем через час, два офицера Трандуила подобрали их и повезли в бронированной машине через пять блок-постов на старую военную базу где-то к западу от Амон Ланк.

  


Торин ничего не понимал, но решил, что не будет жаловаться на безукоризненную пунктуальность Трандуила. По крайней мере, предполагалось, что он не сдаст их Новой Республике.

  


Торин указал на своё горло.

  


– Не каждый день кто-то пытается задушить короля.

– А, это, - пожал плечами Трандуил. – Нет, это моя жена.

– Жена, – повторил Торин, прикидывая, что, во имя Ауле, Трандуил с ней сотворил, чтобы она попыталась его задушить. Потом он представил, что Трандуил мог сделать в ответ, и его охватила безотчётная ярость. Впрочем, его совершенно не касалось, ударил ли Трандуил женщину, которую сделал королевой, и дала ли она ему сдачи.

  


Трандуил улыбнулся своей вежливо-насмешливой улыбкой. За эти годы он отточил её до совершенства.

  


– Ты знаком с её сестрой.

– Правда? – безразлично спросил Торин.

  


Трандуил снова улыбнулся.

  


– Глядите веселее, Ваше Величество. Я спас вас – и вашу семью. Надеюсь, вы оцените хотя бы последнее.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Торин. Он слишком устал для дипломатических переговоров. Устал убегать и прятаться, пока его страну хоронят под погребальный звон рвущихся снарядов. Устал переживать, доживет ли его племянник до того времени, когда научится ходить, читать и стрелять из винтовки.

  


– Твой отец просил меня приглядывать за тобой, – ответил Трандуил. – Точнее, он написал мне крайне бесцеремонное письмо за пару месяцев до того, как оказался на плахе. Он сказал, что я должен ему кое-что. Думаю, так и есть.

  


Торин недоверчиво хмыкнул.

  


– Не твоё дело, – отрезал Трандуил. – Всё что тебе нужно знать – что ты вполне себе жив – между прочим, поздравляю, международные ставки на тебя были где-то двадцать к одному и падали последние три месяца, когда ты был в бегах – и я намерен сохранить тебя в том же состоянии, по крайней мере, пока ты находишься в пределах моих границ. Для тебя, принцессы и её семьи уже подготовлены комнаты.

  


– Спасибо, – сказал Торин. О такой ситуации его преподавательница по этикету тоже не рассказывала, но Торин знал, что она бы сказала: что здесь не было никакой дипломатии, только обычная вежливость. – Я… ценю твою щедрость.

  


– Можешь ценить, а можешь и не ценить, как хочешь, – Трандуил отхлебнул из стакана, который держал в руке, и Торин почувствовал внезапную жажду. – Лучше будь благодарен мне за что-нибудь другое – давай выпьем? У меня есть бутылка превосходного «Химринга».

– Боюсь, что у принца Маэдроса не было времени на качественный алкоголь: он был слишком занят убийством своих братьев.

– И любовью с ними, – похватил Трандуил. – Правда, не всегда в такой последовательности. Нет, это поместье перешло к нам по наследству после войны, как я понимаю, по линии дальних родственников. Как ты относишься к нолдорским драмам?

– Лучше, чем к нолдорскому виски. – Что бы ни предлагал Трандуил, Торин не собирался соглашаться пить – иначе он выглядел бы просто нелепо. – Современная классика – это «Тангородрим». Наш королевский театр ставил её, когда мне было семь.

  


Трандуил рассмеялся:

– Правда? А мой отец запретил ставить её при дворе. Он так и не простил лорду Элронду того, что на ней стали зарабатывать – отцу нравились ранние пьесы мастера Линдира. У него в библиотеке было первое издание «Лебединой песни Тириона» и полное собрание поэзии. Думаю, больше всего ему нравился «Англахель». Когда я был маленьким, я нашел у него столе рукописную копию – написанную его собственным почерком! Но «Тангородрима» он уже не мог вынести.

  


На мгновение Торин был очарован этим молодым королём, который восхищался своим отцом даже спустя почти двадцать лет. Трандуил мягко рассмеялся, и Торин вдруг понял, что тот говорит с легким акцентом лесных эльфов. Трандуил был хорош во всех отношениях – невероятно хорош – но не только он вырос при дворе.

  


– Если ты собираешься развлечься за мой счёт – не утруждай себя. Я, пожалуй, проведу остаток вечера в постели. В собственной постели, – уточнил Торин для ясности.

  


Трандуил застыл на мгновение, а затем пожал плечами, пустив по гладкому шёлку волну складок.

  


– Конечно. Можешь присоединиться ко мне за завтраком, чтобы обсудить наше соглашение. В настоящее время я бы не советовал двигаться к востоку от гор. Ты ведь читаешь газеты?

– Последние пару дней я был немного занят.

– Лорд Эктелион капитулирует, это ясно. Адрахила выследили в Пеленноре, и остатки его войск сбежали на север, в Медусельд. А Наин…

– Да, – сглотнул Торин. – Про Наина я знаю.

– Я так и думал.

  


Они разошлись, не сказав больше ни слова, но они поняли друг друга и так. Если Рохан падёт, Трандуил окажется между двумя армиями захватчков – Смауг на востоке, Саурон на западе. Все уже знали, что армию Саурона снабжала Новая Республика, а деньги и ресурсы текли в Келдуин из столицы.

  


Вскоре огни Эрин Гален будут пылать куда жарче. У Торина были все основания, чтобы уехать – иначе бы он оказался между молотом и наковальней.

  


9.

  


У него были все основания, чтобы уехать, но он не уехал. Пока он сомневался, ему начали приходить письма из Казад-Дума и Эред Луин от его лордов и дальних родственников с просьбами прибыть на север и поднять мятеж в одной из провинций. Даже в самые ужасные дни революции знатные дома хранили верность Траину, старая аристократия стояла нерушимой стеной. Самыми худшими были письма от матери – они становили всё эмоциональнее.

  


– Если мы уедем, то никогда не вернёмся, – сказала Дис, бросая на стол газету. «ПЕРВЫЙ МИНИСТР КАЗНИЛ ЗА ТРУСОСТЬ ДВЕСТИ СТРОЕВЫХ ОФИЦЕРОВ; ВЕРХОВНЫЙ СОВЕТ ВООРУЖЕННЫХ СИЛ ПРОВОЗГЛАСИЛ ОКОНЧАНИЕ БОЕВЫХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ В ГОНДОРЕ.»

  


– Дис…

– И не смотри на меня так. Ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь.

– Они не хотят, чтобы мы возвращались, – вздохнул Торин.

  


На стене висела картина – первозданный лес в дымке дождя и тумана, хост одного из старых мастеров Дориата. В правом верхнем углу виднелась неразборчивая подпись – Дор-Куартол. Торин коснулся пальцами позолоченной рамы, вглядываясь в полуразрушенный замок, едва видневшийся за деревьями.

( – «Земля Шлема и Леса», – перевёл как-то Трандуил. – Поместье моего крёстного. На войне он был агентом разведки.)

  


Торин отвернулся.

  


– Они не хотят, чтобы мы возвращались.

– Это правда, – Дис кивнула на заголовок, – но они не хотят и чтобы он был у власти.

  


Торин выпрямился, скрестив руки. Амон Ланк – холодный стальной массив строений, по большей части подземных, хорошо знакомых любому военному.

  


– Дай мне ружья и золото Эребора и десять тысяч верных парней… Неужели это бывает так просто?

– Это стихотворение мне никогда не нравилось, ты же знаешь.

  


Торин сел рядом, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. Через несколько минут он вскочил и начал расхаживать по комнате.

  


– Даже если слухи не врут и Четвертая армия придет на помощь Аннатару в Каир Андрос, у Смауга останется более тридцати подразделений, десять из которых сосредоточены на границе. Если собрать все человеческие ресурсы от Казад-Дума до Эред Луин…

– То наберется максимум пятьсот тысяч, – ответила Дис. – С неопытными офицерами и дрянной техникой. Вооружение в провинциальных гарнизонах годится разве что для музея, но никак не для современной войны.

  


Торин разочарованно застонал.

  


– Ну придумай что-нибудь, Дис! Что угодно, ты ведь у нас умница!

– А ты у нас полковник, но кому от этого легче? Я не могу создать из воздуха ни стратегию, ни солдат.

  


Что-то в Торине переломилось. Он был на грани уже давно – пять лет, с того дня, когда он увидел на улице истекающего кровью деда.

  


– Извини, – сказал он, глубоко вздохнув. – Мне надо поговорить с Трандуилом.

– О чем? – спросила Дис.

  


Он сухо улыбнулся и рассказал ей. Тогда она тоже улыбнулась.

  


– Стратегия и солдаты, – повторила она совершенно другим голосом. – Ты сам отправишь маме телеграмму, или мне это сделать?

  


10.

  


Телеграмму оправила Дис. Торин был занят, рассказывая о своих планах Трандуилу.

  


Рохан, пополнивший силы за счет выживших в Пеленноре и Каир Андросе, мог сдерживать Саурона по меньшей мере до поздней осени, а потом станет поздно для крупных военных операций. Северные зимы были суровы для всех, особенно для армий захватчиков. На западе уже была объявлена мобилизация; к зиме у Верховного Владыки будут пополнения из Нуменора, и он сможет пересечь горы или удерживать перевалы, а в это время Восток получит самое ценное преимущество на войне – время.

  


Чем больше подразделений Смауг держал на границе, тем меньше он мог отправить на юг, к Саурону. И если Смауг будет достатоно занят, если им удастся заставить его вывести войска из Каир Андроса и Минис Тирита…

  


Трандуил внимательно выслушал Торина, вежливо поблагодарил его за предложение и провёл следующие три для, запершись в своём кабинете. Когда Торин уже был близок к сумасшествию, доведённый бесконечным ожиданием, один из слуг Трандуила принёс ему записку на клочке бумаги.

  


_Я хочу новое экономическое соглашение. И, возможно, королевские драгоценности Эребора, я ещё не решил._

  


Следующий месяц Торин провёл за картами и отчётами, переругиваясь с генералами Трандуила, а иногда и с Трандуилом лично. В процессе споров и демонстрации характеров они разработали три различных плана вторжения, порвали все три на мелкие кусочки и начали заново. Даину разрешили давать названия операциям – это, по крайней мере, было неплохим развлечением.

  


– Операция «Ездок на бочках», – громко прочёл Трандуил. – О господи, мы всего лишь планируем найти ближайшего вражеского офицера и…

– Да ладно, – перебил Торин и стукнул его по руке пачкой свёрнутых карт. – Вот послушай: операция «Жало». Операция «Паук». Операция – это вообще что такое? – «Дубина стоеросовая».

– Означает «дурак», – пояснил проходивший мимо адъютант. Он протянул Трандуилу кружку с чем-то горячим. – Я слышал такие слова во всяких старых песнях.

– Ну отлично, – поморщился Торин. – Как я рад, что мы погружаемся в изучение истории как раз во время операции «Храброе сердце».

  


Трандуил отхлебнул из кружки, над которой мягко завивался пар.

– Ммм, да… Но эта ситуация не лишена очаровательной иронии.

– Ирония будет, если мы победим. Кстати говоря, мой брат клянётся, что к марту соберёт здесь пятьсот тысяч человек, если железные дороги будут работать.

– Будут. Смотри, что я получил от Великой Герцогини вчера вечером.

  


Трандуил толкнул через стол телеграмму, Торин быстро прочитал её и удивился:

– Это невероятно щедро с её стороны. Ты знаешь этого консультанта, которого она нам предлагает? Этого, – он перечитал незнакомое имя, – Гендальфа?

– Встречал. Он очень умён.

  


Для Трандуила это была очень высокая оценка.

– Хорошо. А что с твоим агентом в Озёрном городе?

– Там… всё сложно. Грандоначальник – очень недоверчивый человек, у него есть собственные шпионы, не говоря уж о военной полиции. Мой офицер сообщает, что в этом районе работают как минимум три самостоятельные агентурные сети, а возможно, и пять. Повстанческое движение там очень сильное, и Смауг бросил на борьбу с ними всё свое Министерство внутренних дел.

  


Торин потёр рукой глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали. Где-то в Эреборе люди сражались за его семью. За него. Люди рисковали поспасть под пытки и истязания ради него, а он сидел здесь, в комфорте, за пятьсот миль от них.

  


– Ладно, – сказал он. – Значит, остановимся на этом, да?

–- Остановимся. Разбудите генерала Календи, – сказал Трандуил адъютанту. – Раз уж мы собираемся не спать всю ноь, надо причинить побольше неудобств окружающим. И принесите мне ещё чаю.

  


11.

  


Название "Озёрный город" не совсем соответствовало действительности, так как он был третьим по величине в Эреборе с населением немногим менее полумиллиона и первым среди промышленных городов в стране из-за большого числа расположенных здесь производств. Сам город, с белоснежными многоквартирными высотками, раскинулся на серых берегах озера. Но попадались и двухэтажные постоялые дворы, всего лишь полвека назад щеголявшие соломенными крышами. Был у города и собственный оркестр, почти ничем не уступавший Королевскому, были и библиотеки, музеи, пятьсот акров лесов и облагороженных фонтанами парков. Озерный город по праву считался культурной и интеллектуальной столицей Эребора.

  


На сто шестнадцатый день операции "Жало" он лежал в руинах из-за воздушных атак. Со стороны нефтеперерабатывающего завода валил столб черного дыма, на разорённых улицах не стихали пулеметные очереди.

  


Армия Смауга не смогла подавить три очага сопротивления в восточной части Келдуина – три жилых дома в промышленном районе, многоэтажку напротив Королевского парка и территорию в четверть мили у замерзшего устья реки. Во главе одной из групп стоял Трандуил, после череды катастрофических неудач сражавшийся на улицах города. Второй руководил Торин, не покидавший город из чистого упрямства. А кто командовал третьей – оставалось неизвестным. По последним данным – то ли снайпер из местного ополчения, то ли агент иностранный разведки, а может, и четырнадцатилетняя девочка из гражданских.

  


В целом, год был не самым удачным.

  


– В жопу этот город вместе с Рунной Армией, и эту долбанную войну туда же, уроды... – один из солдат Торина швырнул гранату из пустого оконного проема в приближающийся отряд противника. Прогремел взрыв и раздался пронзительный крик. – Грёбаные крысы...

  


– Может, мы все тут крысы, – произнес согнувшийся позади мужчина, его кузен. Их, единственных выживших из Семнадцатого охранного отряда, разместили на этой позиции, которую они и удерживали с момента отправления поезда на Эред Луин, – но для тебя – лейтенант Крыса.

  


Торин скривился. Характеристика была точной. В первые дни сопротивления они были военными, солдатами, сражались и убивали. А теперь они, голодные, ползали по руинам, передвигались только по канализационным трубам и только по ночам.

  


– Бофур, отправь своего на крышу, – велел Торин, хлопнув лейтенанта по спине. – Нужно посадить кого-нибудь за противотанковую установку. И передай Ори, чтоб поживее там. Мы не сможем долго его прикрывать.

  


– Закладывать мины – дело непростое, – ответил Бофур. Ори был сыном их маленького полка. Во время военных действий его прикрывали, а в более спокойное – высмеивали вязаную одежду.

  


Торин посмотрел на Бофура, подняв брови. Бофур ушел выполнять приказ.

  


– Сэр, у нас тут... – Двалин смотрел в бинокль, – два танка и целая дивизия по наши шесть душ.

– Лейтенант обо всем позаботится, – ответил Торин, и в тот же миг первый в колонне танк остановился и выстрелил, утонув в дыму. Новые противотанковые орудия обеспечивали огневой мешок на восемь сотен ярдов вокруг многоэтажки, где отряд удерживал позицию. По крайней мере, на данный момент. – Не хочешь ему помочь?

  


Двалин широко оскалился, уродливо обнажив зубы. В трех местах зияли дыры, и меньше всего он напоминал младшего брата герцога.

  


– Как всегда с удовольствием, Ваше Величество, Торин, сэр.

  


Торин никогда бы не признался, но ему не хватало кузенов. Он оскалился в ответ:

  


– Надери им задницу, Ваша Светлость.

  


После первого нападения, выползая из-под обломков, Торин не мог поверить в происходящее, когда увидел Двалина среди солдат, вытащивших его из развалин. Торин вспомнил, что в последний раз видел Двалина и его старшего брата, когда их отец-герцог был ещё жив. Приговор им вынесли вместе с остальными сдавшимися дворянами, почти сразу после захвата столицы. Торин считал, что их давно уже не было в живых.

  


– О, мы то тут, то там, – ответил Балин, когда Торин спросил его, где они пряталась. – Когда уходили, Двалин прихватил с собой одного сообразительного паренька. Он отличный сапер, ищет своих братьев, и он же показал нам, кстати, несколько надежных укрытий. Мы отлично справлялись.

  


Последнее, что Торин слышал о Балине, это то, что он ушел в столицу, поддерживать своих уже там. С Торином остался Двалин, а из-за Двалина остался и Ори.

  


– Как одна большая и дружная семья, – любил говорить Двалин, – и у каждого хренова туча оружия.

  


Торин отвернулся от заколоченного оконного проема – через дыру в полу в комнату выбралась чумазая миниатюрная девушка.

  


\- Здравствуй, Тауриэль, – произнес он, – как там заводы?

– О, весьма неплохо, – ответила она. Ей было то ли тринадцать, то ли четырнадцать, но последние три месяца на ней сказались: она голодала, побиралась и передвигалась по канализации. В мирное время на ее худобу никто бы без слез взглянуть не смог. – Там тихо.

– Сегодня спокойно. Есть сообщения? – Конечно, у них были радиоприемники, но у врага – перехватчики сигнала и профессиональные дешифровщики. Первоклассные специалисты. Любой, кто считал Смауга глупцом, явно никогда не пытался его убить.

  


Тауриель достала сообщения.

– По укреплению: пополнены боеприпасы и получены два новых осадных орудия с пятнадцатидюймовыми снарядами. На том берегу придётся несладко. Принц Фрерин шлёт поздравление с днём рождения. На вчерашний день он все ещё находился в ста милях к западу от Карнена, но, по данным штаба координационного штаба, к концу месяца к нему присоединятся шесть отрядов новобранцев.

  


Торин кивнул:

– Принял. Что-то ещё?

  


Тауриель заколебалась.

– Ничего. Только вот... Король Трандуил спрашивает, сможете ли вы прислать врача?

– У нас нет врача, – ответил Торин. – Убили три дня назад. Зачем ему?

  


Тауриель сжала губы. В такие моменты она очень сильно напоминала свою мать.

– Пустяки, - ответила она, после краткого замешательства, – ничего срочного. Желаете что-нибудь передать Его Величеству?

  


Торин перечислил те сообщения, которые он не мог доверить радиопередатчику. Тауриель внимательно выслушала, повторила и выскользнула обратно в канализационные тоннели. Торин слышал, как она говорила о чем-то с охранниками, а потом ушла.

  


– Её парня вроде застрелили, – сказал Двалин не без сочувствия в голосе. – Судя по всему, там у них на заводах совсем тяжело.

– Наверное, - ответил Торин рассеянно. В уме он уже считал и пересчитывал расстояние, которое должны пройти войска Фрерина, чтобы войти в город, и мысленно желал, чтобы брат поторопился.

  


12.

  


А в нескольких милях от него, на полу бывшего административно-бытового комплекса завода сидел Трандуил и вслушивался в грохот выстрелов тяжелой артиллерии, от которых дрожали стены. Стрелять в городе смысла не было – можно попасть и в чужих, и в своих. Но в дневное время зенитки не умолкали ни на минуту, и какой бы отряд ни пытался прорваться в восточную часть города, двенадцати- и пятнадцатидюймовые гаубицы разрывали его в мясо.

  


Сейчас король был один, адъютант решил, что ему стоит отдохнуть, и это крайне забавляло Трандуила. Ранили – и все кругом уже считают, что знают как лучше. Трандуил закрыл глаза и представил карту этой части города: каждое разбомбленное строение.

  


Этот завод находился в идеальном огневом мешке, и люди Трандуила знали, как воспользоваться преимуществом. Ночью они были практически неуязвимы.

  


Трандуил услышал знакомый стук и не менее знакомый голос Тауриэли. Охранники впустили ее. Войдя в помещёние, она заперла за собой тяжелую стальную дверь.

  


\- Что с тобой случилось? - удивился Трандуил, поднимаясь настолько, насколько ему позволили ранение и алкоголь.

  


Несколько дней назад у них закончилось обезболивающие, и одному из солдат пришла замечательная идея пропустить через угольные фильтры противогазов промышленный спирт.

  


Наверное, это его убьет, впрочем, как и пуля.

  


– Я почти попалась, – ответила Тауриэль. – Не беспокойтесь, ключевое слово «почти». Он лишь пытался меня задушить. У меня ничего с собой не было, только нож.

– И что ты с ним сделала?

  


Тауриэль пожала плечами:

– У меня ведь был нож.

  


Трандуил откинулся назад, поморщившись.

– Хорошо. Знаешь, раньше я думал, что удушение доставляет удовольствие. В определенной ситуации, я имею в виду. Но, тебе, пожалуй, ещё рано об этом знать.

– Наверное, вы правы. Да и ситуация неподходящая, – Тауриэль достала блокнот и большой кусок древесного угля. Она всегда записывала послания прямо на месте. Обычно их было около десятка, а Трандуил ещё настаивал на том, чтобы они были записаны с точностью до буквы.

– Да, – ответил Трандуил. Он вспомнил о жене. Со свадьбы они не расставались больше, чем на несколько недель. Он и не знал, насколько сильно ему будет её не хватать, и насколько сильно боль расставания будет точить сердце. – Я тоже так думаю.

– Ваше Величество? – голос ее звучал отстраненно, глухо. – Уже шесть часов. Желаете, чтобы я позвала главнокомандующих?

– Да, – отозвался Трандуил, с огромным усилием открывая глаза. – Да, позови. Нужно обсудить контрнаступление.

– Но, Ваше Величество... – нерешительно произнесла Тауриэль.

  


Трандуил рассмеялся, закашлялся и сплюнул кровавую слюну.

– Не волнуйся. Я в своем уме, – ответил он. – Если принц Фрерин прорвётся, его армия будет здесь через месяц. Мы должны быть готовы. Если нам удастся зажать их между его армией и городом, то, считай, мы победили.

– А что будет, если принц не сможет прорваться? – спросила Тауриэль.

– В таком случае, к январю нас либо перебьют, либо захватят в плен, и это уже не будет иметь ни малейшего значения.

  


Для самого Трандуила это не имело бы значения в любом случае. При каждом движении он чувствовал, как пуля задевала мышцы и кость. Но умирающий король – всё ещё король, и Трандуил скрупулёзно исполнял свои обязанности.

  


13.

  


Торин посмотрел на человека, лежавшего на кровати, и приоткрыл вот от удивления.

— Сколько? — спросил он, взяв себя в руки. — Сколько времени он находится в таком состоянии?

— Десять дней, — ответила Тауриэль. Она сидела рядом с Трандуилом, словно тощий цепной пес, с оружием наготове. — Он не хотел, чтобы все знали. Считал, что это скажется на боевом духе.

— Мы могли его вытащить отсюда, — произнес Торин. — Могли перевезти его ночью на тот берег.

— Он не хотел уходить. Хотел умереть здесь. Иначе он бы себя возненавидел.

  


Два дня назад силы врага заметно возросли и прорвали оборону в пяти точках. Командующие сил союзников, располагавшихся на противоположном берегу реки, провели контрнаступление, но не ранее, чем отряд Торина вытеснили с занимаемой позиции. Он и остальные выжившие с боем прорывались по улицам города, двигаясь к зданию завода. Торин ожидал идеально организованной обороны — Трандуил не уступил бы врагу и пяди земли, сколько бы огня не вылил на него Смауг. Все так и было.

  


Вот только ещё Торину сообщили, что король все это время лежал при смерти.

  


— Мы должны найти врача, — сказал Торин. — До тех пор, пока мы не найдем подходящего места, я возглавлю оборону отсюда. Свяжитесь с полевыми госпиталями и попросите кого-нибудь прислать.

— Они разбомбят любое транспортное средство, которое въедет на лёд, — произнесла старший офицер. — А мы заминировали дно реки. Это самоубийство.

— Так пусть добирается вплавь, — отрезал Торин. — Меня не волнует как врач сюда доберется, главное чтобы он был тут в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Это ясно?

— Но это нево... — офицер посмотрела на Трандуила, закусив губу. Потом взяла себя в руки. — Есть, сэр. Так точно.

  


Но врача всё не было. Трое пытались пересечь реку и были убиты, а четвертый, услышав приказ, сказал, что пусть его пристрелят на месте, но своих больных он не покинет.

Наконец к рассвету, почти как по волшебству, появился советник Великой герцогини, насквозь промокший и очень раздраженный.

  


— Принесите мне сухую одежду, — сказал он. — И выпить. О Эру, я не для того проделал весь этот путь, чтобы скончаться от переохлаждения.

  


Полдесятка солдат тут же бросились выполнять его распоряжения. Гэндальф – так его звали – за всю свою долгую и славную жизнь успел побывать, кроме всего прочего, заслуженным врачом. Он взял себе в ассистенты двух радиотехников и больше никого не пускал в комнату к пациенту.

  


Торин прислонился к укрепленной двери, за которой находился Гэндальф с Трандуилом, прижав лоб и ладони к холодному металлу. Он не слышал, что происходило внутри, но почему-то так он чувствовал себя лучше.

— Только не умирай, — произнес он. — Пожалуйста, Трандуил...

  


Он обругал себя за глупость и ушёл. Ожидание ощущалось бесконечностью, знакомой всем, кто был на войне. Все командующие, свободные или на смене, собрались в командном пункте. Кто-то нервно мерил шагами комнату, но многие сидели — на стульях или на полу. Некоторые играли в карты. Никто не говорил ни слова.

  


Наконец Гэндальф вышел и велел приготовиться к ещё более длительному ожиданию. Да, Трандуил был всё ещё жив. Да, операция прошла успешно. Нет, он спит и не проснется ещё несколько часов. Да, конечно, это была инфекция, именно то, что происходит, когда носишься как угорелый по зоне военных действий с пулей в бедре.

  


Но вскоре Трандуил пришел в сознание, ну, или смог воспринимать реальность в той мере, чтобы выслушивать отчеты и издавать злобные звуки. В любую свободную минуту, которые выпадали не очень уж часто, Торин сидел у его постели и рисовал планы сражений, как и много месяцев назад в Амон Ланке. Только вот сейчас они оба лучше чувствовали войну и не тратили время на споры и крики.

  


— Поступило сообщение, — как-то раз сказал Торин взволнованно. Сердце бухало в груди. — Фрерин прорвался через заграждение, отрезав врага. Он идет к нам.

  


Трандуил молчал, размышляя. Потом ответил:

— Мы победим.

— Да.

— Мы выживем.

  


Торин смог только кивнуть. Он не был уверен, что сможет произнести хоть слово.

  


Когда Фрерин добрался до нового штаба брата, он был настолько грязным и ободранным, что Торин, с нетерпением ждавший его появления, сначала его даже не узнал.

  


— Я всё утро пробирался по канавам, — просто сказал принц. — Моего начальника штаба достал снайпер, а я думал, что мы контролируем эту часть города.

  


Торин пересек комнату двумя широкими шагами и обнял брата

.

— Фрерин, — произнес он, — Фрерин.

— Я скучал, — сказал Фрерин, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Торина. Его немного потряхивало. — Но Торин...

— Знаю, — перебил его Торин. — Поговорим потом.

  


Опершись о стол с расстеленной картой, Двалин приветственно махнул ему рукой.

  


— Рад тебя видеть, кузен. Добро пожаловать в Академию уличного боя Озерного города.

  


Фрерин улыбнулся, но потом заговорил серьёзно. Победа была еще впереди.

  


  


14.

  


После войны Торин и Трандуил впервые увиделись через некоторое время после того, как Торин сделал предложение. К счастью, не Трандуилу, который бы только посмеялся и протянул бы Торину очередной стакан чего-нибудь горячительного, что нашлось бы под рукой.

  


Нет, Торин сделал предложение дальнему родственнику ширского тана — абсолютно бесполезному пареньку по имени Бильбо Бэггинс. Его единственным преимуществом было номинально простое происхождение — сейчас это было популярно, а королевской семье Эребора нужна была любая поддержка — и то, что его страна была мирной, процветающей и богатой ресурсами.

  


Такую пару Торину предложила его мать. По её словам, что в Шире невероятно радушно относились к беженцам из Эребора; они с таном провели много уютных вечеров за разговорами о том, куда катится мир и о современной молодёжи _, кстати, хотите посмотреть фотографию моего внука?_

  


Это было ужасно, отвратительно прозаично, но к тому времени, когда Торин смог сбежать с праздничного банкета, он был пьян и очень несчастен. Он вывалился на балкон и уставился на мерцающий огнями город, на светящиеся золотом дома и фонари, расплывающиеся перед глазами. Некоторые внешние районы не светились — нужны были месяцы, а может быть, и годы чтобы окончательно расчистить завалы.

  


Но это был его дом, в котором он был королём.

  


Кроме того, после долгих месяцев войны, кормили на банкете неплохо. Когда с Сауроном подписали мирный договор, железнодорожное сообщение с Гондором возобновилось, и голодные дни с продуктовыми пайками остались позади. Люди повсюду размахивали газетами и сравнивали одну с другой, как будто они хоть чем-то отличались: фотография Верховного Владыки на всю страницу в окружении его кузенов, безразлично наблюдающих, как военный преступник Саурон Аннатар подписывает безоговорочную капитуляцию. Временами Торин удивлялся, почему его просто не пристрелили и не покончили с этим.

  


(Смауг, напротив, был совершенно точно мёртв. Его убил снайпер из городского ополчения. Торину казалось, что после этого он стал лучше спать по ночам.)

  


Торин услышал лёгкие, но уверенные шаги и шелест тяжёлого одеяния. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это.

  


— Не хотел беспокоить тебя, — сказал Трандуил. Он всё ещё хромал, хотя теперь ходил без трости. — Но мне показалось, что тебе не помешает компания.

  


Торин пожал плечами и принял от Трандуила большую кружку. Отхлебнув из неё, он насупился:

— Чай?

  


Он ожидал чего-нибудь покрепче.

  


— Если ты выпьешь ещё виски, тебя вырвет прямо на мою мантию, — сказал Трандуил. — Можешь мне поверить.

  


Торин отставил чашку в сторону.

  


— Уж кому об этом знать, как не тебе.

  


Он вдруг понял, что они никогда не говорили очень о многих вещах. Раньше это его не беспокоило, но теперь, после всего, что они сделали вместе, после этих месяцев в Озёрном городе...

  


— Почему у тебя был долг перед моим отцом?

  


Трандуил не смотрел на него. Он положил руки на балюстраду и наклонился вперёд, глядя на город, совсем как Торин недавно.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать.

  


Торин всё ещё ничего не понимал. А может быть, это ничего и не значило.

— Ты не обязан мне говорить, — сказал он. Он полгода выживал в осаде, потому что игнорировал чувство опасности.

— Верно, — ответил Трандуил. — Не обязан. Но, думаю, когда-нибудь я скажу. Ты читал детали соглашения, которое предложил твой герцог Фундин?

— Все двести страниц. Ты же знаешь, я читаю всё, что подписываю.

  


Уголки губ Трандуила чуть-чуть приподнялись.

— О, ты перерастешь эту дурную привычку, поверь мне. Ну и что ты о нём думаешь?

— Хорошее соглашение. Но нас уже называют королями Севера. Мы вместе сражались на войне. Что изменят другое название и клочок бумаги?

— Может быть, что-то и изменят. Можешь быть, мы сможем придумать название получше. Как насчёт... даже не знаю...

— Операция «Ездок на бочках»? — предложил Торин, стараясь сохранить серьёзное лицо.

  


Трандуил рассмеялся. У него красивый смех, уже не в первый раз отметил Торин. Сегодня в нём не было ничего лицемерного и притворного.

  


— Я должен рассказать эту историю твоему жениху, когда он приедет!

— Не вздумай, — возразил Торин, и понял, что сказал это совершенно зря. В мире было очень немного вещей, которые Трандуил не стал бы делать.

  


Они немного помолчали.

  


— Дис снова беременна, — сказал Торин. — Ей рожать в августе.

— Поздравляю. Один основной, другой про запас — очень удачно.*

  


Торин подумал, не опрокинуть ли на него чашку с чаем, но всё-таки решил этого не делать. У него было смутное подозрение, что эта мантия принадлежала ещё отцу Трандуила.

  


— Знаешь, мы с Дис тут подумали... — Торин прочистил горло. — В общем, если тебе интересно... Ну... Мы подумали, может, ты будешь крёстным отцом?

  


Трандуил изумлённо уставился на него.

  


— Ты хочешь, чтобы я непосредственно участвовал в воспитании невинного ребёнка?

— Ну да.

— Вероломный, властолюбивый мелкий засранец, спившийся тиран, который убил лучшего друга своего отца. Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Ну да. — Торин не собирался говорить Трандуилу, что всё это неправда — в этом не было смысла. Он знал это и так, а если не знал — Торину ни за что бы не удалось его убедить. — Для нас это много значит.

— Ну, — сказал Трандуил после оглушительной паузы, — если ты уверен...

— Я знаю тебя с десяти лет. Я прекрасно понимаю, во что впутываюсь.

  


Они стояли, опираясь на перила, пока не стихли последние звуки музыки, доносившейся из открытых дверей. Огни города потихоньку гасли, и вскоре светить остались только фонари.

  


Короли Севера стояли как статуи, молчаливые и неподвижные. Тишину нарушал только шорох мантии и редкие глотки холодного чая.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Один основной, другой про запас», в оригинале “a heir and a spare” – так англичане говорят про принца Уильяма и принца Гарри.


End file.
